Heicha's Teacher/Ms. Rosbe
This unnamed teacher appears in episode 20 of Tokyo Mew Mew. She was the only character (other than Ryou and Keiichiro) to know of Bu-Ling's family situation and told Ichigo, Minto and Retasu about it when they came to pick up Heicha after Bu-Ling came down with a cold. She shows concern for Bu-Ling and her family and in the end of the episode, decides to help them out. She also strikes a resemblance to Bu-Ling's late mother, which is pointed out a few times in that episode. Tokyo Mew Mew In the Japanese version, Heicha's teacher doesn't have a name. She is only referred to as "Teacher" ("Sensei") by Bu-Ling and Heicha. She tries her best to help out, even though Bu-Ling refuses her help most of the time, insisting that she's okay. She knows of Bu-Ling's mother's death and that her father is training in China and she mentions this to the other Mew Mews. The next day, when Bu-Ling takes Heicha to school, the teacher notices that she still has a high fever and takes her back home. She tries to convince Bu-Ling that it's okay to tell people what's on her mind and to ask for help. Bu-Ling still insists that she's okay. After she is taken home, Tart appears and steals the teacher's spirit. Mew Pudding, along with Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce, manage to beat the Chimera and take back the spirit. Bu-Ling then collapses and wakes up in bed sometime later. The teacher is there with some soup and asks if she can take Heicha to the kindergarten from now on so that Bu-Ling can have more time to relax. Bu-Ling still refuses but only because she still wants to go to the school to see the teacher every morning. Instead, Bu-Ling asks the teacher if she can pretend to be her mother from now on. The teacher accepts and Bu-Ling lays down on her lap and starts crying due to missing her mother. Mew Mew Power In the English dub, the teacher is given the name Ms. Rosbe. She's still a kind-hearted person but there are a few changes from the original. In the English version, she runs a Daycare center instead of being a kindergarten teacher. Also, unlike the original version, she knows nothing of Kikki's family situation, only the fact that she has 5 siblings and takes care of them by herself. She tells the other Mew Mews that Kikki is very secretive and doesn't talk about her family much and says that it seems that her parents aren't "on the scene". After Kikki's fight with Tarb's Predasite, Ms. Rosbe asks if she can help take care of Kikki and her siblings from now on. Kikki accepts her offer and tells her that she reminds her of her mom and says that she'll show a picture of her sometime later. She then asks Ms. Rosbe if her and her family will be okay and Ms. Rosbe assures her that they will. Kikki then lays down on her lap and starts crying out of frustration. Trivia *While most Mew Mew Power dubs keep the English dubbed name, the French version changes her name to Ms. Rose. *In the Japanese version, her name is never revealed and the credits refer to her as "保母さん" (Hobosan), meaning Kindergarten Teacher. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime-Only Character Category:Minor Characters